Silence is Auburn
by nic73
Summary: At a gruesome crime scene, a little girl is found traumatized and refusing to talk. It becomes Jane's job to try help her.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me, it will only be short and I love Jane with kids. I hope you enjoy it. As always, your thoughts are welcome.**

Lisbon pulls up at the crime scene. There are a number of flashing blue lights parked haphazardly in the street, the biggest concentration of them in front of an unassuming home, with a garden and a picket fence.

"Interesting."

"What's interesting Jane we haven't seen anything yet."

"Well this isn't our normal neighbourhood that we're called in to help. This is 'Mom and Dad working to pay the mortgage and put food on the table' country."

"Isn't that everyone?"

"We usually deal with bigger numbers, bigger fish, bigger stakes, bigger..."

"Whatever."

Lisbon opens her door. Jane gives a 'Umph' and mutters under his breath.

"Just saying, this is not our usual crime scene, must be something special about it, no need to bite my head off."

Lisbon glares at him over the car. An uniformed cop comes to meet them.

"Hi Wride, what do we have?"

"We have a rather gruesome murder of a..."

Jane interjects.

" Gruesome! wonderful! Is there something special here Officer Wride, as to why we've been called out, otherwise I will take a nap in the car."

"Shut up Jane, you're staying here and doing your job."

Wride confused, looks back and forth between Lisbon and Jane.

Jane shrugs at Wride.

"She's a little grumpy as it's our second early morning call out this week."

"Jane why don't you go and try to make yourself useful."

"No I want to hear what Officer Wride has to say. I'm sure his information will be very useful."

Lisbon rolls her eyes.

"Fine whatever you want. Just be quiet and let Wride do his job."

Jane mimics zipping his mouth, smiles at the officer. He claps his hands behind his back and leans in towards the officer.

Wride looks from one to the other again. Sure that he's free to carry on he continues with his report.

"As I said, a gruesome murder of a young teenager. She was discovered behind a large rose-bush, by a neighbour taking his dog out for a walk."

"I imagine it was the dog who discovered her?"

"Yes."

"What type of dog was it."

Wride looks at his notes and then shrugs.

"I don't have that information Sir."

Jane shakes his head.

"That is unfortunate."

Lisbon chips in with frustration.

"What as that got to do with anything?"

Jane looks at her for a long moment.

"My dear Lisbon, it has everything to do with it, but never mind I will go find out for myself."

"Fine! You do that."

Jane walks towards the body, the coroner is there taking notes on her clipboard.

"Mind if I take a look."

"She's all yours Jane, where's Lisbon."

"My minder is over there talking with Officer Wride. I'll be a good, I promise."

He bends over the body, which looks like it's been hacked at in a frenzy.

"Mmmm..someone was very angry with her."

"It certainly looks that way."

Jane stands up and continues to stare at the body, he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Who could be so angry with a girl this young? What is she Doc, thirteen?"

"That's what the neighbour tells us."

Jane's head pops up to look at the coroner.

"Ah yes the neighbour, where is this mind of information."

Lisbon arrives at his shoulder.

"I think you maybe more interested in the witness."

"There's a witness?"

"Yes and we need to see her quickly before the ambulance takes her away."

"Was she attacked too."

"No she was left alone. Come see."

Jane follow Lisbon into the house, he hand springs to his nose.

"Urgh, you could have warned me."

Jane is taking note of everything as he passes through the house, towards the back bedroom. The living room is dark, despite the lights being on, and, very messy. Take - out boxes litter the place, there is left over food, some of it beginning to turn mouldy. A glance in bathroom shows a room that hasn't been touched in months. The whole house has a strange feel about it, oppressive and evil, he involuntarily shudders. As he enters the bedroom two things surprise him. The room is clean, the bed made, no clothes on the floor, it's heavy with the scent of air- freshner. The second thing is the little girl sitting on the bed, as far up against the wall as she can manage. Her pajama top is soaked in blood and matted against a frail body. His eyes move to her face and wide, frightened, brown eyes, stare at him. Her hair is auburn in colour and is matted against her head. It's hard to be sure, as she's so thin, but he puts her age at about five years old. There are three other adults in the room. Two are cops and the third is sat on the bed trying to coax the girl. Lisbon whispers to Jane.

"The blood isn't hers, we don't know her name, she was found in here when the local police searched the place. She hasn't spoken a word."

Jane abruptly turns and leaves the room.

"Jane?"

He opens a door just a few feet down and goes in. Lisbon follows and almost bumps into him, in the doorway as he emerges. He's holding something in his hand. He goes back in to the bedroom and walks over to the bed. He looks at the officers.

"You guys can leave us."

They look at each other, as one begins to speak, Jane interrupts.

"Lisbon, you want to override their order to stay and watch this girl. Show them your badge, let them know you're in charge."

He leaves Lisbon to deal with the cops and turns his attention to the woman on the bed.

"I'm taking it, you're social services?"

The woman nods.

"Okay, well it doesn't look like you're getting very far, so why don't you leave and let me have a go. I'm very good with kids."

The woman stands up.

"I can't possibly do that."

"Tell her Lisbon."

"He is good with kids."

Jane looks at Lisbon and nods.

"Thank you Lisbon."

He turns his back on the social worker, leaving her to Lisbon and smiles gently at the frightened girl.

"Hi, my name is Patrick Jane. You can call me Patrick. I'm here to help you. I'm sure you don't want to be in that top any more so why don't you take it off, and put this clean one on that I have for you."

"Jane we need to take photos."

Jane turns to Lisbon.

"What can possibly be gained by having a photo of the girl wearing it? She's been in it long enough and I thought you would be more interested in her co-operation, because you're not going to get it while she's wearing it."

Jane turns back to the girl and places the top he has in his hand on the bed as near to her as he dare without risking spooking her.

"Go ahead, just lay the top you're wearing as near to me as you can. I'll close my eyes and I promise no peeking. I will count to 50 and that should give you plenty of time to make the change, and then I will open my eyes, okay."

Jane puts his hands over his eyes and starts to count slowly. At first the girl doesn't move, she just stares at Jane. Then she reaches out for the top and slowly changes her clothes, she places the blood covered top where Jane had put the clean one. She then sits and watches Jane as he finishes his count. Jane smiles at her when he opens his eyes.

"Well done that is so much better."

He points to Lisbon.

"This is my partner, Teresa Lisbon and she will take charge of your old top."

Lisbon comes forward and removes the top from the bed. The girl takes no notice but keeps staring at Jane.

"I'm just going to sit on the bed, if that's all right?"

The girl doesn't answer and Jane slowly lowers himself on the bed. He puts his hand in his jacket pockets.

"Oh look what I've found."

He pulls out a chocolate bar. He opens it and is about to take a bite but stops.

"Would you like a bite? It's very good."

He holds it out towards the girl. She doesn't move except for her eyes that dart between Jane's face and the chocolate bar. After a few moments Jane takes a bite. He glances down at his feet. He looks up horrified.

"Lisbon, why didn't you tell me my shoe lace was undone. I'm just going to put the candy bar down while I tie my shoe. You can have a bite if you want."

Jane place the chocolate bar within arms reach of the girl and bends down to deal with his shoe. The girl slowly moves her hand towards the candy, her finger wrap around it and in deliberate movements she moves it to her mouth and takes a small bite.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane straightens up after finishing 'tying his shoelace'

"You can finish the chocolate bar, I'm not really hungry."

Jane smiles at the girl. He sees her hand trembling slightly as it lifts the candy bar to her lips and takes a small nibble.

"Would you like a drink with that? I'm sure we can find you a bottle of water somewhere. Lisbon could you find us a bottle of water."

He hears Lisbon leave the room and talk to one of the officers.

"There are some people out there, who want to take you to the hospital and examine you. They want to make sure you're all right. Now don't worry about it as we can stay here as long as you need to. I won't let them take you anywhere that you don't want to go."

Lisbon's voice comes from the doorway.

"Jane, you can,t..."

Jane puts his fingers to his lips.

"Shhh Lisbon. I'm not going to let anyone else harm this girl. She leaves this bedroom when she's ready."

The girl is still nibbling at the chocolate and still keeping her eyes on Jane.

"Jane I have the water."

Lisbon hands him the bottle. Jane unscrews the cap, pour out half the bottle on to the carpet away from where he's sitting and hands it out to the girl. She stares at it. Jane gives her an encouraging nod.

"Just take it. I'm not going to touch you."

She puts the chocolate bar on the bed on the side away from Jane and slowly reaches out for the water. Jane releases the bottle once he's sure she has a secure hold of it. She tentatively holds it to her lips and takes a drink. All the time she's been watching Jane twirl the cap in between his fingers. When she's had enough to drink and removes the bottle from her hand she holds it back out to Jane.

"Here, let me give you the cap then you can have it beside you to drink when you want."

He stretches out his hand to give her the lid which he put in to the palm of his hand. She stares at it for a while then slowly moves her hand towards his. He opens up his hand and it's empty. Hers eyes open wide in wonderment as she looks up at Jane. He feels success at her first change of facial expression. He smiles at her and indicates to her to look down at his hand again and there is the cap. He holds it out to her and he sees her mouth twitch just a little. She reaches out for the cap.

"Would you like me to show you how I made it disappear?"

The girl looks up at him and withdraws her hand. He takes that as a 'yes'. He performs the trick again, making sure she sees him put the cap up his sleeve. He then shakes it into his hand and closes his fist and holds it out to her. She shifts a l bit closer to him so she can use her hand to open his fist and remove the cap. Jane's shocked by how cold it is. She then puts it on to the bottle and places it next to her and picks up the candy bar once again. She doesn't return to her previous position.

Lisbon whispers in his ear.

"Social Services are getting restless, they want to take her out of here."

"Tell them they can't have her, that she's not leaving until she's ready. They will have to get through me first."

Lisbon walks to the Wanda Greene, the lady from social services, who is waiting outside the door. She manoeuvres her into the living room.

"You're going to have to wait awhile before you can take her. She's a potential witness in this case and we need to find out what she knows and as a witness she could be in danger."

"Your consultant can't just hijack our charge. I can't wait around all night."

Lisbon begins to bristle at the woman's show of concern for her own well-being rather than the girl.

"You will wait as long as it takes. Jane is making progress, if you take her now, whatever it is that has caused her trauma may be bottled up for months, whereas Jane may be able to get her to talk tonight."

"What you got there, a magician?"

Lisbon can't help but smile.

"Actually I do."

The woman huffs.

"I'm going to call my supervisor and we will get a court order to remove the girl."

"You do that."

The woman fixes her with a stare and moves away with a huff, and starts digging in side her purse. Lisbon presumes she's searching for her phone. Cho moves in beside her.

"Get someone to escort that woman off the premises, this is a crime scene after all."

"Will do boss."

Cho nods his head towards a police officer who's standing nearby, who soon has the protesting woman out of the house.

"What we got Cho?"

"The coroner says that she will get the preliminary results of the autopsy to you as quickly as possible. I have started a door to door and a search of the area for any sign of the murder weapon and the neighbour, who discovered the body, is waiting to be interviewed."

"Do we have a name for the girl yet?"

"No. There is no paperwork here at all that gives any indication of who lives here. All we've found so far is a little food and clothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"No."

"We could really do with Jane on this, but he's going to be tied up with the girl for a while. She will have the answers to what's been going on here, if Jane can get her to open up. Make a copy of that information and I will pass it on to Jane, it might be useful to him.

Lisbon finds Jane going into his wallet when she gets back to the bedroom. He pulls out a small, square piece of paper that looks worn with age and handling. He gazes at it and then reaches out and shows it to the girl.

"This is my daughter Charlotte."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: I know this is short but I didn't want to change p.o.v. in this chapter. Here is the girl.**

His golden hair curls like a girls. She's can't stop staring at the funny man in the vest,...

It's good being out of the shirt, but the smell is still with her. It's inside her. She wanted to run away but had stayed hidden, as she always did, as she always tries to do, in the hope they won't come for her. She always told her to be silent, not to say a word, to keep out of sight, better that they don't know she's there. But sometimes they knew she was there anyway and he would come to find her...

She held on to her, willing her to move, to say something, to tell her what to do. But she just laid still. Visions of the knife, the struggle, the blood dance before her eyes, even when she closes them tight, but, the funny man in the vest takes them away, so she can't stop staring at him...

She ran in to the house when she heard his voice, certain that he'd come back for her. She had come in to here, it was the only place she could think of that he would never think to look for her, as he knows she would never come in here willingly. He didn't find her, when the door opened it was a different man, she shrank back as he moved towards her. He took a hold of her arm and she shrank further, he'd let go and then a woman entered, talking soothingly, had stroked her hair, asked her name. One glance had told her that she didn't care, that she wouldn't help, she didn't get rid of the blood, but he does, so she doesn't stop staring at him...

He seems to know what she wants, what she needs. He looks at her, not with hate, not with desire, not with emptiness, but, with understanding, knowledge...and he hasn't touched her. So she can't stop staring...

The chocolate bar is warm from his pocket. It tastes good, silky on her tongue. She hasn't had chocolate for a long time. She takes small nibbles to make it last longer. Water feels good on her throat which feels sore from the screams she never made, from the effort of closing her throat as tight as possible so they didn't escape. She's wanted to scream for so long. She's certain he will let her scream, so she can't stop staring...

Where did the cap go? She knows she saw it in his hand, that's where it should be. He made it disappear. It's back! He shows her how where it went. He's clever! She wonders if he can make anything disappear, this bed, this house, her pain, her memories, herself. He may be her only hope! So she can't stop staring...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: I thought after the very short chapter yesterday, I would treat you to another update. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all who reviewed and followed and favoured. Your support means everything to me.**

Jane holds the photo of his daughter towards the little girl.

"She's about your age in the photo. I loved her very much but then a bad man hurt her and took her away from me."

The girls eyes, that hadn't left Jane's face, darts to the photo and then back to Jane, then back to the photo.

"You look a bit like her. She liked ice-cream and strawberries. Men who do bad things to little girls, need to be stopped and put away in a place where they can never see another little girl again. That's what I do. I put bad men away."

The girl looks up from the photo and stares into Jane's eyes as if trying to see into his soul. Jane holds her gaze allowing her to see whatever it is she's looking for. He strips himself of the mask he wears from day to day, he feels his eyes moisten, she moves a fraction closer to him. Jane puts the photo back inside his wallet, he looks up at her and gives her a fleeting smile and nods his head. She returns the gesture. Jane sees something in her demeanor.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Jane turns slightly to Lisbon.

"This is my friend Teresa. It's her job to put the bad guys away too. She will watch over you while you're in the bathroom. You can feel safe with her..."

He lowers his voice to a whisper.

"She has a gun and everything."

The girl looks from Jane to Lisbon, who smiles at her, and then back to Jane.

"You can trust her. I will stay right here and wait for you."

The girl slowly gets off the bed and moves towards the door of the en suite bathroom, without taking her eyes off Jane. Lisbon stays back while, at the same time, moving towards the bathroom. The girl enters and shuts the door. Lisbon stands next to it.

"What's going on Jane?"

Jane gives a deep sigh.

"The girl's been abused. This room's been used by evil men having their way with our unfortunate victim outside and, the truly depraved ones, with the little girl in there."

Lisbon eyes widen in shock.

"Are you sure Jane?"

"One hundred percent Lisbon. That's why I'm not allowing the social worker out there to take this girl until she's ready. She's had no control over her life since the day she was born."

Jane's eyes show a determination that Lisbon know is impossible to argue with.

"She's getting some today."

"Jane this is serious, we need to get a professional in."

"I am a professional Lisbon. I know what's going on inside her head, not what the text-book tells me. She will leave this place, she just needs some time."

The door starts to open and Lisbon moves out-of-the-way. The girl keeps her eyes on her as she edges herself back towards the bed. She climbs on and settles in exactly the same place she was when she got down. Jane knows it's a victory that she didn't move back away from him. She yawns.

"You must be very tired, you can get some sleep if you want."

The girls eyes widen with fear.

"I'm not going to go anywhere and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Jane gives his voice the soft melodic tone that will help her relax.

"You are perfectly safe. No one is going to come near you, while you're sleeping. I will keep you safe, I promise. You deserve to be safe."

The girl's eyes begin to droop and she moves lower down the bed. Her thumb moves into her mouth and she turns on to her side towards Jane. She gives him one last sleepy look.

"Nothing will happen to you, just sleep for a little while."

It takes all of Jane's self-control not to reach out and give her a comforting touch, to brush her fringe out of her eyes, but he knows that it would put an end to all the progress he's made. He slowly stands up from the bed and stretches, to loosen up his back.

"Lisbon whispers:

"What now Jane?"

"We let her sleep."

"Jane we have a murder and, apparently, a child abuse ring to investigate."

Jane stands with his hands on his hips under his jacket.

"Oh that's easy, the guy who found the body."

"The neighbour?"

"The very same."

"What makes you think it's the neighbour, you haven't even seen him."

"There were no dog prints near the body. His dog, didn't stumble across it. He knew exactly where it was."

"We need a little more than that."

"Then go get it, go detect."

"I can't leave you alone with the girl."

"Where's the neighbour."

"In his house."

"Okay bring him over here and I will talk to him... no I promised I wouldn't leave and if she hears his voice she'll wake up and there will be no reaching her. Get Cho for me."

Lisbon shakes her head with puzzlement.

"Cho?"

Jane puts his arm against Lisbon's back and directs her out towards the door.

"Yes Cho, your second in command, the strong silent one, Ice man."

Lisbon rolls her eyes and soon returns with Cho.

Jane beams at him.

"Cho, my friend I need you to do something. The neighbour, who found the body, killed our victim and has been running a pedophile group, abusing the teenager and the little girl in here. I can't get away so I need you to find something to arrest the guy for, that allows you to keep him, while you make a case for him. I've shown you how it's done."

"You mean get him to hit me in the nose."

"Exactly."

Lisbon turns towards Jane.

"Jane, that's not..."

Cho looks between Lisbon and Jane and at the sleeping girl and then back at Jane.

"Done."

Jane pats him on the shoulder.

"I knew I could count on you. Go to it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry for taking longer to update, the past two days have been dedicated to 'Red John'. Can't seem to stop watching it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks to all those who took the time to review, a special shout to the guest reviewers that I can't thank personally. Thank you for follows and favourites. Your support means a lot.**

Lisbon informs Jane that Cho has learnt too well from him, and that the man's been arrested for assault, and is on his way down-town. Jane, who is sitting on the edge of the bed deep in thought, jumps, as if he didn't realise Lisbon was there. This is not Jane's usual behaviour, as he seems aware of what's going on around him at all times, even when asleep

Are you all right Jane?"

Jane nods.

"I knew Cho had it in him."

"What happens now?"

Jane gives a sigh.

"We wait for her to wake up and then help her to to leave this room."

"Can't you just hypnotize her or something?"

Jane turns to look at her in mock surprise.

"Is the mighty Agent Lisbon suggesting that I hypnotize a little girl. You never stop surprising me Lisbon."

Lisbon scowls at him.

"I'm not going to hypnotize her out of the room. She needs to do it of her own free will. She's been under other's control for long enough. She deserves to make this decision herself."

Jane and Lisbon's attention's drawn to the girl as she begins to stir. They see confusion in her eyes that turns to horror. She then looks at Jane and her features relax. Jane smiles at her.

"See I'm still here, as I promised."

She sits up and picks up the candy bar once more and takes a bite.

"Can you remember what my name is?"

There is no indication of a reply.

"That's okay, you've had a rough night. My name is Patrick. Can you tell me your name?"

Again nothing from the girl.

"That's okay. I know you came in here to hide from a very bad man, and I want you to know that he's been taken away by the police. He can't hurt you any more."

The girls eyes flicker to the door and then back to Jane.

"I promise I'm telling the truth. I will never lie to you."

The girl slides off the bed and sits on the floor.

"Can I join you?"

There is no reply. Jane moves slowly off the bed, watching the girl closely for any signs of distress at his behaviour, he sits on the floor facing her and crosses his legs.

"You're right this is much more comfortable. I like it on the floor. One of the best things is, down here on the floor I get reminded of what it's like to be a child. What a big place the world actually is and how scary it can seem for little ones. Of course there are good things to seeing the world from this height, but, you've yet to find that out, haven't you."

Th e girl takes a bite of her candy bar still staring at Jane.

"Can I tell you a story?"

It was hard to see but the girl gave a slight nod.

"Thank you. It's a hard story to hear but it has a happy ending. In a land not very far away from here there lived a little girl. She was about your age and had green eyes like my little girl Charlotte and auburn hair just like yours. She lived in a dark world filled with monsters that tormented her everyday. She was powerless against them. Her one light is a dog. It doesn't look like it could fight monsters. It's gentle and warm but its soul is filled with love and loyalty that belongs to the girl, and its sole purpose in life is protecting the girl. She doesn't know where it came from, but she doesn't know a time when the dog wasn't by her side. The dog loved her very much and fought fiercely to protect her from the monsters. Most of the time it would succeed, it would put herself between the girl and the monsters and the monsters were happy to take the dog, they didn't care who satisfied them, the dog would take it's punishment, when it returned, the dog and the little girl would sit in the dark and hold on tight. The girl would hug the dog fiercely, giving her all the love her heart could conjure up, to show her appreciation for what the dog has done. But sometimes, the monsters are particular and want the little girl. The dog fights valiantly to stop them, but it can't withstand the blows and the girl,s taken, as the dog lays helpless on the ground. The little girl becomes an expert at hiding herself, when the monsters take her. They may think they have her, but she's not there, she goes away to a place where no one can find her, or hurt her, no-one except her protector, who, always comes to help her return, when the monsters are finished"

Jane studies the girl carefully as he speaks, checking that he's not distressing her. She shows no reaction. He continues.

"Then one day the girl finds herself in the middle of a raging storm, she doesn't understand what's happening. She covers her ears against the angry thunder. The dog pulls her to a place where they can hide and escape the raging storm, but there's no escape, the storm follows them where ever they go. They find themselves trapped, the dog throws herself on top of the little girl, trying to save her one last time. The girl feels terror as lightning strikes her friend again and again, the dog's lifted wrenched from her by the force of the strikes and carried away from her. The girl is crying desperately and runs after them, but there's nothing she can do. The world calms and the dog is still, she runs and falls on the dog, pleading with her to wake up, but there is nothing. She knows she's gone. She cries until there are no more tears. She feels a breeze upon her face and knows the storm is returning, she doesn't want to leave but is propelled to hide, but where, the storm can get anywhere. The only place she finds is the place of her greatest terror, but she knows the storm won't get her there. She opens the door and dives in, closing the door hard behind her. She lays still, listening hard, but there is silence, she can only hear her breath, panting hard. She works at slowing her breathing, until it quietens. She's aware that the room is still. There are no monsters in the room. She waits and waits but the storm never comes. She thinks of her friend and weeps silently for her loss. The storm doesn't find her but fear does and she goes to her place and escapes. She doesn't know how long she's been there, there's no time in her world. Suddenly, something grabs her attention, a sliver of light seems to hover in front of her - it's golden, and warm and promises safety.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Thank you for all your support. Boy I hope you like this chapter, that it makes sense and is not me just rambling**

She's never been told a story before, not like this. He looks at her intently as he speaks his words, his face is dark with sadness but his eyes show kindness and gentleness. His voice is soft, it's speaking of her life, her pain, her protector. He speaks of horrible things, he knows of her horrors, her suffering, her loss and yet she feels calm. His voice seems to wrap itself around her like a blanket and as long as she concentrates on his voice her memories can't get to her. She can feel them trying to get through and over take her but he's not letting them in. She knows it's not her doing, as she's not in her place, she here in this room, on this floor, but she's calm, untouched, so she keeps listening.

She's is gone, she knows this, he tells her so. She knew she wasn't just sleeping, because she always woke up immediately whenever she was scared and needed her. When ever her nightmares became too close to reality. But she wasn't waking up, her nightmare was reality, there was shouting, anger, screams, knife and blood. In the quiet there was lots of blood, what was wrong with her body? Her eyes were open, but she didn't speak and she didn't move. She said she would never leave her, that she would always look after her. She is here! She hasn't gone! That's how he knows so much! That's how he knows her! She with him! She's talking with him! Talking through him! How strange she chose a man. She keeps listening.

Jane notices the change within the girl. He can see acceptance in her eyes, he knows that there's been significant progress made. He keeps speaking.

"The girl has never seen anything like this before. She stares at it intently, it holds her gaze, she can't break free, even if she wanted to, but she doesn't want to. It's not moving, it hovers just a little away from her, it does nothing to scare her, it doesn't try to touch her, or threaten her. She keeps staring, waiting for it to do something, something to hurt her but something inside tells her that it won't. It promises, safety and kindness and understanding, but only her dog gave her those things. Nothing else has and she accepted a long time ago that nothing else will. It's deceiving her somehow, but that spot deep inside her has never lied to her, has never been fooled before. Along with that realisation came a strange happening. The light grew a little bigger, a little brighter, and the darkness shrank, it seems unable to fight the power of the light. The girl notices that with that growth, came a little warmth, but not on her skin, but inside. A gentle warmth, it didn't produce heat, but hope. That is the word but it's feeling the girl doesn't understand, it's foreign to her, and yet she feels it's something that's desirable, something important, something she deserves and it's the gift that the light is here to bring.

That understanding causes the light to expand some more and the girl is aware that the darkness is losing, it's dominance is being defeated."

The man is smiling at her. It makes her catch her breath, she never seen such a beautiful smile. The smiles she knows, are laced with hunger, are threatening and promise of pain. This smile wants nothing, there's no agenda hidden within it, it's pure and it's purpose, it seems, is to warm her soul. She knows who powers that smile. she knows who's message she's hearing - no feeling. She no longer hears his words, she concentrates on his face and the smile that comes and goes as he speaks. It's drawing her in like a magnet.

Jane watches as the girl moves towards him, just inches at a time. The look on her face is one of wonderment. He guesses that she's stopped listening to him, but she seeing something that's compelling her to move towards him. He stays perfectly still, he can feel that stillness in Lisbon, standing behind him. The world seems to be holding its breath. As she continues to edge towards him he can't help but smile. He notices a reaction in the girl, it's almost as if she's hearing something and trying to listen harder, but he knows it's not him, although her eyes never leaves his face,

The closer she gets the more she can feel her near. She's never been this close to a man before and not felt terror. She can't put words to what she feels but she knows it's good and she's being told to go to him. He smile becomes even brighter and she knows she's has merged with him and that he's will help her now, she can trust him, together they will save her.

The girl slowly gets to her feet. Jane stays perfectly still. He keeps his hands to his side. He barely breathes as she carefully reaches out her hand and touches his cheek. Jane moves his arm, carefully, not wanting to scare her. He touches her hand, she doesn't pull away, but turns to look at it, then she moves even closer and lays her cheek on his chest. He wraps his arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm grateful to everyone who takes the time to let me know their thoughts. Thanks to those who follow and fav. This story will come to a close soon, it was never meant to be a long story, we won't be seeing the girl right through the healing process. I will do an epilogue though.**

Jane's eyes are closed as he holds the little girl close. He can feel the fragility of her body, her heart beating against his chest. Lisbon looks at the two of them. The girl is leaning against Jane her eyes open but she doesn't seem to be seeing anything of this world. There is a far away quality about them. Jane's touch is light, as if he's afraid he might break her. They stay that way for a long time.

Jane is waiting to take his cue from the girl. When he feels her stir he leans his head down and whispers in her ear:

"Are you ready to leave this place?"

It's barely perceptible, but the girl nods her head.

"Can I pick you up?"

Another nod. Jane looks to Lisbon.

"Find me something to wrap her in and is everything ready."

Lisbon knows what he's asking - is the body gone?

"Yes, everything's clear and there's an ambulance waiting to take her to the hospital. I will get one of their blankets."

Jane nods.

"Okay, but warn the paramedics that they can't examine her, this is still a slow process."

"I will. I'll be back with the blanket."

As Lisbon leaves Jane carefully stands up and takes the girl in his arms. He tries to prepare her for what is to come.

"What's your name?"

She stares at him and doesn't reply.

"Okay, names are just labels anyway. My friend, Lisbon will be coming back with a blanket to help keep you warm. We're going to go for a ride in a big vehicle called an ambulance. It will take us to the hospital, where they look after people who need help. They will want to look over you and make sure you're fine and give you any help you need. I'll be with you and I won't let them touch you, without your permission. You will not come back here ever again. I promise you that."

Lisbon returns with the blanket.

"There's another social worker here, I've appraised her about what has happened and she's left for the hospital to prepare for your arrival. She's going to arrange a private suite and a psychologist that, she says, who used to practice in New York and has had experience with similar cases."

Jane looks at her skeptically.

"She seems a nice woman Jane, she truly wants to help, so give her a chance."

Lisbon lays the blanket over the girl. Jane whispers to her.

"Are you ready."

He feels her head move against his chest.

"Okay."

Jane pulls the blanket up so it's covering the girl, hiding her from prying eyes as they move through the house, outside and up the steps, into the ambulance. He murmurs to her during the short journey, letting her know when they're stepping outside. He feels the girl tense and moves quickly. As he climbs into the vehicle he gives orders to the waiting paramedics.

"Close the doors quickly."

He calls over his shoulder to Lisbon.

"I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I can."

As he sits down and looks towards the closing doors he sees Lisbon nod, and then, with the doors locked, the ambulance moves off.

The girl never emerges from beneath the blanket during the ride to the hospital. Jane and the paramedics spend the journey staring at each other. Jane making it perfectly clear that they are not to come near him and the girl. The only words spoken re when Jane demands that the siren be turned off as he could feel the girl jump at the sound and her body trembling. As the last echos die down the girl relaxes a little and an uncomfortable silence reigns. The ambulance comes to a halt and unseen persons pull the doors open from the outside. Standing before them is a man of about thirty eight, Jane would guess, wire rimmed glasses, wearing a checked shirt underneath a grey, crew neck jumper, accompanied with grey slacks. Immediate impressions are of a typical 'Let's be your buddy' psychiatrist, the worst kind in Jane's mind, but Jane can see in his eyes a lively intellect and compassion and common sense. He relaxes, maybe the new social worker, knows what she's doing after all. And the woman who's standing just a little back from the doctor must be the social worker. Jane is surprised when he immediately likes what he sees. Getting the help the girl needs, may not be too difficult after all.

Jane talks to the girl.

We're at the hospital, are you ready to leave the ambulance? There are some people here who want to help you, but only when you're ready."

Jane feels the girls arms tighten around him, followed by a slight nod. He stands up carefully and carefully descends the steps of the ambulance. The doctor speaks.

"You must be Mr. Jane? My name is Jake Wride, I've been apprised of the situation and will take all my cues from you and the patient, no matter how long it takes. I won't rush her, I assure you. Follow me."

Jane's path's halted by the social worker.

"My names Claire Black, I'm the social worker, assigned to this case. I apologise for the behaviour of my colleague earlier, and anything you need, I'm at your disposal."

Jane is hearing all the right words, he only hopes that they follow through with their declarations because he can feel the trembling in the girl increase as they enter through the sliding doors and the smells of the hospital attack their senses.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Thank you all so much for your feed back on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it will be the last until the new year. I hope you all have a lovely Christmas and thanks so much for reading.**

Jane is led in to a specially prepared room for traumatic child patients. The décor is subdued and lends a peaceful feel to the room. There is a small bed, a crib, a rocking chair, couch, a table, somewhere between child and adult size, with chairs and a few toys and books. Jane stands in the room holding the girl. Dr. Wride and Claire Black are in the doorway. Dr Wride does the talking.

"We're going to leave you alone for a while, to let her feel comfortable here. We'll be watching behind there."

The doctor is nodding towards a large mirror on the right wall that Jane had already figured was a two-way thing like they have at the CBI. Jane nods and the door is closed. He looks around the room and decides on the couch. He sits down slowly and speaks to the blanket.

"We're alone now, would you like to come out."

At first there is no movement but then he feels the girl begin to disengage herself from him and she sits on the couch next to him. She takes the blanket with her and keeps it covering her so only her face is visible. Jane smiles at her as she looks at him with wide eyes.

"Looks like this may be your place for a little while. Do you know what a hospital is?"

The girl shakes her head.

"It's a place that helps people feel better. When they are really sick and they can't get themselves better, they come to a hospital, and sometimes when we hurt inside too, they can help us. There are two people here that want to help you. They're trained to look after you and to help you feel better. You will be safe with them."

Jane sees panic enter the girls eyes. He reaches out and strokes her hair.

"No don't worry, I'm not going anywhere until you feel safe with them. I'll be here to help you, I promise."

The girl relaxes at Jane's words. Jane looks around the room and her eyes follow his.

"It looks a nice place. Would you like some thing to eat?"

The girl nods.

"Shall we see if this is a magical place? What would you like? some toast?"

The girl nods again.

"Okay, that sounds delicious I think I'll have some too. I think that mirror is a magical mirror. Shall we check it out?"

Jane can see that the girl's interest is peaked.

"I'm just going to walk over there, is that okay?"

She nods. Jane gets up and faces the mirror. He spreads out his hands.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, I know you're at our beck and call. We are a couple of hungry bunnies and would like some toast to fill out tummies."

Jane gives a sweeping bow and turns to see a small smile on the girls face. He starts to wander around the room, taking a close look at everything. He leans over the table, getting so low that his nose almost touches the glass, he gives a little wave to himself. He sits on the edge of the bed and gives a little bounce, then moves over to the toys and books. He picks up a book and inspects it. All the while he has his eye on the girl and is pleased to note that her eyes are following him around the room. He keeps the book in his hand as he moves to a door, he opens it and looks in. He looks back at he girl.

"The bathroom."

After he's brought everything to the girls attention he moves back to the couch and sits down with the book. There is a knock on the door which makes the girl jump. Jane reassures the girl.

"If I'm not mistaken, that will be our breakfast."

Jane answers the door and takes the tray from the orderly and kicks the door shut with his foot.

"I just knew it was magical."

He set the tray on the table.

"Do you want to come over here to eat."

After a moment the girl gets down from off the couch and walks to the table. Jane pulls out a chair and she climbs up on to it. He pushes the chair closer to the table and takes his own seat. He places a plate and glass of milk in front of the girl and holds the plate of toast towards her. She slowly takes a slice. Jane takes his own piece and takes a bite, announcing it as delicious. The girl then follows with a small bite of her own and puts the toast on to her plate. When Jane takes a drink of his milk, she takes a drink of hers and when he takes a bite of his toast, she follows. With this procedure she gets through a slice of toast and all her milk, Jane has three slices. There is a couple more left but she shakes her head when he offers her more. Jane puts the plates and glasses back on the tray and they go back to the couch where Jane picks up the book.

Dr. Wride and Claire Black have watched the proceedings from behind the mirror. Dr. Wride smiles when he sees what book Jane has chosen to read to the girl, all about a girl called Cathy, who has to visit the doctor.

"This man knows what he's doing. Who is he?"

"He's a consultant with the CBI. I was listening to the cops while I was waiting for him to encourage the girl out of the room. They're spooked by him, apparently he can see right through people. He made a living as a psychic, but now admits he was a fraud after a serial killer, Red John, killed his wife and child. Not all the cops are convinced he isn't psychic."

"What ever he is, that girl is very lucky that he came into her life."


	9. Chapter 9

"He can't be with her during the examination. I don't allow any males present in these type of cases, its too upsetting for the victim."

Doctor Samantha Brittain has joined Jake Wride and Claire Black at the observation window looking at the odd couple sat on the couch in the room before them.

"I can't allow you to perform the examination under those conditions. For whatever reason, this girl has latched on to that man and doesn't find him a threat. He's there or you're not."

They both look up as the door opens. Jake and a stranger enter the room. One look tells Jane, despite the absence of a white coat, that the stranger is a doctor, and that she's not happy to see him. He deduces that she wanted to get rid of him, but lost the battle. The girl moved imperceptibly towards him at the entering of the doctors and is searching for his hand, and grabs it with all her might. He gives it a squeeze of reassurance while bending to whisper in her ear.

"This lady is a doctor and she wants to examine you, like in the story. She just wants to know how she can help you. It's your decision whether you let her examine you, no one will touch you unless it's okay with you. It's something that has to be done, but when you're ready. Do you feel ready?"

She looks up at Jane, with questioning eyes.

"Yes I'll stay with you."

The girl gives a slight nod of her head.

Jane smiles and gives her hand another squeeze and turns his attention to the waiting adults.

"She's given her permission. I know you will be gentle with her."

The Doctor bristles against the warning.

It's been difficult and slow but they made it through the physical examination. Difficult for the girl and for Jane. He didn't want to be there but he knew that she would need him. He knelt beside the girl, his body turned away from the doctor his attention completely on the girl. He held her hand, when he could, stroked her hair, whispered in her ear, telling her how brave she was being, that the doctor would stop, any time she told her too. He used his voice to try to take her away from what was happening, but knew he only achieved mild success. He listened to her whimper and wiped away her tears. After the doctor finished, she crawled on to his lap, tried to get under his skin and stayed there for an hour. Neither the girl or Jane were aware of the Doctor slipping away.

. He prepared her as best he could. He knew it had to be done and he knew she wasn't ready, but she's allowed it anyway because of him, because he was there. He supported her as best he could and marvelled at her strength and bravery and at her trust in him. It shone in her eyes. He's completely aware of the responsibility that trust brings with it and that his actions will determine her view of the world, and of herself for the rest of her life. He feels the weight of it, heavier than the weight of the body pressed against him, so much heavier. It's the most important thing he's ever had to do.

She hears his heart beating as her ear presses against him and she feels his chest rise and fall as he breathes. It's gentle, yet strong as it vibrates into her mind. In the silence of the room, she hears nothing else. It begins to enlarge and push against the blackness that had descended as the woman poked and prodded, touched and invaded. The blackness that always came, that brought a darkness that she welcomed, that hid her from the actions taking place upon her. It doesn't bring comfort or ignorance, but she can count on it to come. It tendrils taking hold of her and wrapping itself around her limbs and body, It's hold growing stronger, expanding until she's engulfed in a nothingness that has no taste, feel, sound or smell but she can sense it's there, as she succumbs her mind, and her will, becoming one with the blackness, embracing the darkness, becoming nothing.

At first the darkness would disappear, as soon as she wss discarded, when her use was exhausted, leaving her in agony, and tears. Tears that brought impatience and anger upon her. The darkness began to stay longer. She told her about the darkness, to ease her concerns.

She said the darkness wasn't her friend, that it just pretends , that she understood its appeal, knows of its promises but it's tricking her, that if she allows it to stay it will bring destruction.

She knows that she always told her the truth, that she needed to listen, needed to be strong. But she wasn't strong, not strong enough, perhaps it's already too late. It came without invitation, it's hold unrelenting. The alternative so frightening, so painful, it weakens her resolve, her fight ineffectual.

But he's strong! She watches exhausted and fearful as with each beat the darkness weakens. But as it slowly releases its hold upon her, there is no pain, or terror, the light is not filled with the memories of the invasions of her body, he's keeping them at bay. She slowly becomes aware that he's not fighting the darkness, or battling her demons, that it's her who's becoming stronger, that her desire for nothingness is growing weaker, that it's her who's fighting the darkness. He's showing her a different path, offering his hand to guide her to a place she has no knowledge or understanding of, but instinctively she knows is better. Fuelled by desire she reaches out, grabs hold and clings with all her might.

Jane feels her stir, her hand once again searches his, her hand curls around his fingers and she holds on with a strength he didn't think she had. He looks down at her in surprise and she nods her head and a faint smile touches her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews and support for this story. It's a delicate, difficult subject and I appreciate your kind words of encouragement. Please read and feel free to review. **

Jane uses his free hand to pull back the sky blue cover, decorated with childish drawings of animals found on the plains of Africa. He gently lays the girl gently in the bed. Exhausted, she fell asleep within a minute of squeezing his hand. She doesn't stir as he adjusts her limbs to comfortable positions. He, however, feels the loss of her body against his, his arms empty, bringing him to the realization of the danger he's in. Of the pain and grief he's opening himself up to. For his sanity's sake, he should walk straight out of the room and never look back. Instead he sits wearily on the bed, looking at the girl, whose name is still unknown. If she's even has one. She, certainly hasn't been treated as a human being, except, maybe, by the victim now lying in the morgue. He notes, she looks nothing like Charlotte. Even with her haunted eyes closed, her face, shows the results of the neglect and abuse that has been her life. Her skin is ashen from lack of sunlight. It lacks that fresh glow that blesses the young. Her cheeks are sunken and her eyes set in grey hollows. Her face, in sleep, reflects a deep sadness. unfortunately, his talents, make him acutely aware of the abuses she's suffered, a rage is building in his stomach and Jane is unaware of the tear that is running down his cheek until he tastes it on his lips. He wipes at it, suddenly self-conscious of the eyes that are surely behind the mirror.

He moves over to the couch and laying down he stretches out, putting his arm up to his eyes to shield them from the light. He's in no doubt that the people behind the mirror want to talk to him, and he figures that this is the way to delay them. Although he hasn't had any sleep since the call out, he doesn't kid himself that sleep will come.

Jane turns towards the door as he hears it open. A big smile breaks across his face and he swings his legs around, pulling himself to a sitting position.

"Lisbon, hi. What are you doing here?"

Lisbon glances towards the girl.

"I've come to see how's she doing and you as well. Has she said anything yet?"

Jane shakes his head.

"No but I think she will soon. Do we know who she is?"

"No, Van Pelt is still digging. The other victim is Katie Staines. She's went missing seven years ago in Minneapolis, a suspected abduction. She was six year old."

"She was a long way from home. What's the story?"

"She's an only child. Her Mother dropped her off at a house of a couple called the Turners, for a play date with their eight year old daughter. When she went to pick her up three hours later, the house was empty. The Turners and her just simply disappeared. There has been nothing since. The parents are on their way."

"Not a pleasant way to be reunited with their daughter."

"It's worse, The provisional autopsy reveals extensive physical and sexual abuse and she'd recently miscarried."

Jane looks over at the girl. "

I think Van Pelt can stop looking for her family."

"Why?"

"I think they were breeding their own supply. I suspect that her Mother is one of their victims."

"You think there's another girl?"

"I think there was another girl. Once she had the baby I would think they finished with her. I suspect the miscarriage was the reason for the anger which caused the attack."

Lisbon sits down on the couch next to Jane.

"I feel sick."

Jane nods his understanding. Lisbon is shaking her head.

"How many others?"

"I don't think there were many. I think they kept it small to lessen the risk of exposure. It's a risky business kidnapping suburban little girls. Which is why they came up with the idea of creating their own."

"I hope you're right Jane."

Lisbon looks at the sleeping girl again.

"What kind of life has she had?"

"Things will be better now. I'll make sure of that."

Jane's determined tone doesn't go unnoticed by Lisbon. She looks at her friend and wonders how wise it's been to allow him to get so involved but there really wasn't any option. The girl responded to Jane. She's arrived during the examination and placement of the furniture in the room allowed her to watch Jane comfort the girl and witness the emotional toll he is going through She wasn't allowed to disturb the pair until the girl had gone to sleep, and as she waited she wonder whether Jane was going to survive this case. When it became clear to her that Jane wasn't falling to sleep, she insisted on being allowed in the room, she had, after all, a child abuse ring to break up she argued. She was reluctantly allowed to enter.

"How are you doing Jane?"

Jane shrugs.

"I'll be fine."

"She's lucky to have you Jane. She lost the only friend she's probably known. You were incredible back there winning her trust. Her experiences says she should never trust a man, but she trusts you."

"I know."

As she looks at Jane, she's surprised to see insecurity. Jane's always so sure of himself in any situation he finds himself in.

"I know you won't let her down, Jane."

"I can't. Not a second time."


End file.
